favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Giulio
Giulio (ジュリオ Jurio?) is an antagonist in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode. He is revealed to Kirarin's brother named Pikario (ピカリオ Pikario?), who was brainwashed by Noir. Info *Season:KiraKira Pretty Cure! Ala Mode *Age:14 *Gender:Male *Eyes Color:Blue *Hair Color:Light Blue (Giulio), Dark Blue (Rio) *Homeland:Mt. Ichigo *Relatives:Kirarin (Sister) *First Appearance:Episode 10 (Cameo), Episode 11, Episode 22 (Pikarin) *Alias:Rio Kuroki (Human Form), Pikario (Fairy Form) *Theme Color:Black *Voice Actor:Junko Minagawa History First Appearance He makes a brief appearance toward the end of episode 10, standing on top of a building while holding a flyer for the upcoming Sweets Festival. He has a first major appearance in episode 11, where he fuses all Kirakiraru Thieves into one giant monster, which ends up being defeated. Meeting the Cures In episode 12, he starts visiting Ichika's school as transfer student named Kuroki Rio and becomes quite popular among the students. In the same episode he steals Kirakiraru from a helpless girl and transforms his rod into a sword to fight against the Cures. During the fight he introduces himself as Giulio and mentions that he is merely conducting experiments using people's Kirakiraru. He appears in following episodes and is still seen doing experiments with Kirakiraru from people's hearts, but he ends up defeated every time. During episode 17, he says some nasty stuff to Ichika and as a result Ichika falls deep into despair, thus giving him the opportunity to steal her Kirakiraru. In this episode he transforms his rod into a dark replica of Cures' candy rod and mimics all their attacks. When he nearly defeats the Cures, Cure Whip shows up, recovered from her despair and together the Cures manage to hit him with Sweets Wonderful attack, breaking his mask and rod in the process. Cure Whip offers him her hand and tells him to come with her, but Giulio refuses, saying you cannot get feelings through with sweets and leaves. In episode 18, he is seen with Bibury in their hideout, who mocks him and tells him she will be the one who will take care of the Cures. Receiving New Rod and Purified In episode 21, Bibury mocks his losses again, making him very upset. This time Noir appears before him and takes Kirakiraru from his heart to repair and power up his broken rod. In episode 22, he fights the Cures with his powered up rod and during the fight Kirarin discovers he is actually her brother, a fairy named Pikario, with whom she went to study in Paris. It is revealed that during their time in Paris he fell into despair, because he couldn't match Kirarin's skills and ended up crying all alone in the street. While he was crying Noir appeared before him and told him he has a hidden talent deep within him. Noir then took Kirakiraru from his heart to make him a rod and turn him into Giulio. In the end of this episode he ends up purified and turns back to his fairy form. Sacrifice Himself and Recovery In episode 23, he still has some hatred toward Ciel for what she had done. He attempts to make his waffles again, but they still turn black, meaning he still hasn't fully recovered from his brainwashing by Noir. As Ciel cries and starts hating herself for what she had done to Pikario, Noir arrives to try and turn Ciel into his servant using the darkness and self-doubt within her. She becomes trapped in it, but not before Pikario, along with Ichika, enter the sphere she was trapped in. While in it, Pikario turns back into Giulio as Ichika tries to reach out to Ciel, but Ciel is in so deep with her self-hatred that she feels nothing will help her. After falling through an abyss, they all find themselves in a kitchen, where Whip tells Giulio to make his waffles again in hopes of reaching out to Ciel again. Reluctant at first, Giulio makes them, and this time, they did not turn black and the Kirakiraru inside of them frees Ciel from the trance and breaks free from her self-doubt. When the three of them return to the real world to help the other Cures, Ciel goes ahead in making her parfait, using Giulio's waffles for the wings. Noir takes notice and fires an arrow in an attempt to attack her but Giulio steps in and takes the hit, gravely injuring him in the process. He tells Ciel to complete her sweet as he falls to the ground, and with that in mind, she does and it becomes her Animal Sweet, allowing her to become Cure Parfait. During the battle, she goes to catch Giulio and in the process, his rod turns into a new weapon for Parfait, the Rainbow Ribbon. After Parfait defeats Bibury, the other Cures watch in sadness as Pikario fades away, leaving a trail of Kirakiraru. In episode 24, it is revealed that Pikario is now resting in Ichigo Mountain's shrine under the care of the legendary patisseries. Appearance He is a tall young man with long sky blue hair with bangs swept to the left side. He wears a black headpiece that resembles a sprig of holly, with sharp black leaves with smaller dark green leaves and a blue berry. He wears a gold mask over his eyes, with the eye holes completely black. He wears a dark gray suit with matching pants and black knee-length boots tucked into the pants. He also wears a black cape, white gloves, and a short blue necktie. As Rio, he has short dark blue hair with his bangs in the same style as his transformed state and blue eyes. He is usually either seen wearing a long-sleeved dark blue shirt with a black turtleneck underneath with white pants and black shoes or the boys' middle school uniform. As Pikario, he resembles his twin sister Kirarin, but his hair and tail are neon blue and the hair is styled into two sharp-looking tufts to the right. It is held together by a blueberry with a dark green leaf on each side. He has bright blue eyes with green and yellow accents and a light purple mascot. Personality Relationships Ciel Kiraboshi His sister. Who was jealous of her talents and caused him to side with Noir and harbors resentment towards her and sweets. They meet again in episode 22 but he still resent Kirarin for her talents. After the Cures defeated him their relationships remains unknown. Abilities He possesses a rod that was given to him by Noir that he can use to fuse the Kirakiraru Thieves into one being or to extract the Kirakiraru from innocent people to power the weapon up. He transforms it by shouting "Noir Decoration!" The design and abilities of the weapon depend on the sweet that the person he stole the Kirakiraru from has consumed. So far, he transformed it into: * A sword based on the sheep cupcakes in episode 12 * A bow based on the flamingo churros in episode 13 * A spear based on the dolphin jelly in episode 14 * A trident based on the poodle chocolate cake in episode 15 * A two-pronged whip based on the whale daifuku in episode 16 * A corrupted version of the Candy Rod using Ichika's Kirakiraru in episode 17, which allowed him to use dark versions of the Cures' attacks. It is destroyed in episode 17 but restored and powered up in episode 21 by Noir. In episode 23, it is turned into the Rainbow Ribbon by combining his and Cure Parfait's feelings. Trivia * He shares his voice actress with Hidekazu Toyashima, a supporting character who appears in Smile Pretty Cure! * He is the twin brother of Ciel, so his birthday is most likely July 30th as well. Otherwise, his birthday would be either July 29 or July 31. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Mascot Category:Former Antagonist